Give Me Love (Harry Styles fanfic)
by younggvolcanos
Summary: Anna Wilson is an 18 year old singer, touring the UK. After finishing a show in London, her manager tells Anna she wants her to meet someone. It's Harry Styles. They propose that Anna and Harry do a song together. Anna is reluctant for more than one reason but will she agree to it?
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, give me love." I shut my eyes tightly as I belt out the last line of the popular Ed Sheeran song. I'm not concentrating on my voice though, more the sound of the crowd all coming together to sing it with me. It was, without doubt, my favourite part of every gig. I could hear the lads shouting, probably trying to impress their mates. The giggly girls trying their best to sing as well as they could, holding their phones above their heads. And the people who had had a bit too much to drink and were closing their eyes just like me, soaking in the sounds and the atmosphere, letting it course through their bones. When the music had stopped I forced open my eyes, taking in the beaming, satisfied faces and the shouts of 'WE LOVE YOU ANNA!' Now those I would never get used. I raised my hand to wave, a grin settled on my face that was making it ache in the best way.

"Thank you so much." I placed my hand to my mouth, kissed it gently and blew it out into the audience. I told them I'd be out soon to meet people and made my way off of the stage alongside my band members. We cheered and high-fived, the smile not leaving my face. I loved the feeling that came with playing live, it was unreal. The adrenaline and support of the audience always pushed me to be at my absolute best and I couldn't get enough of being on tour. When I made my way to the backroom, I noticed my manager stood by the door talking to a professional looking man dressed in what appeared to be a very expensive suit. She noticed me staring and excused herself from him, rushing over to me. Her straight blonde hair swayed slightly as she jogged over and I noted her perfectly done red lipstick. I think that's why my label put Lucy in charge of me; she was always neat and tidy looking, organised and on time. Me on the other hand… well I was constantly late, enjoying staying up impossibly late and sleeping in and was the most forgetful person on the planet. Seriously, I'd probably miss my own gig if nobody reminded me.

"You were as great! As always." She winked and quickly enveloped me in a hug.

"Thanks Luce." She put her arm around me and led me towards the backroom, knowing that I'd want to freshen up a bit before going back out. As I looked in the mirror checking my hair and make-up, I could see Lucy sit down on the sofa, a concerned look on her face. I eyed her in the mirror's reflection.

"You okay?" She looked up, startled.

"What? Yeah. Anna, there's someone I want you to meet later on, alright? It looks like it could be a really good opportunity for you. Just want you to keep an open mind." I narrowed my eyes. She looked worried. Why was she worried?

"Okay… Do I look photo ready?" I gave her a wink and flicked my hair over my shoulder. She grimaced, rolling her eyes.

I spent around 45 minutes meeting people, drinking and chatting. I always enjoyed meeting sweet, nervous fans who wanted a picture or something signed. It was still so crazy to me than people actually wanted to meet me and secure that memory forever with a picture. A lot of people were gone by around 11 and we had to get packing up the equipment, ready for a night on the road to the next venue. As I finished up my drink, I noticed Lucy and that damn man in a suit talking again.

"What's going on?"

"Oh, God. Anna, you scared me. Uh, this is John, he's the manager of the person I wanted you to meet." He had already extended his hand for me to shake, which I did.

"Nice to meet you. So who's this elusive person I'm supposed to meet?" I smiled kindly but I was getting pretty impatient.

"Oh, well he's right behind you. Harry!" I swung around only to freeze in place. As he walked towards us I took in the black skinny jeans, tight white t-shirt and brown curly hair. I felt like pinching myself. It couldn't be. I was probably getting him confused with someone else, right?

I mean, that couldn't actually be-

"Anna, I want you to meet Harry Styles."


	2. Chapter 2

10 minutes later I was seated on the sofa with Harry in a chair opposite me and expensive suit guy John and Lucy looking nervously between us.

I rolled my eyes. They still hadn't told me why I was meeting Harry Styles, member of probably one of the most popular boy bands, in a tiny venue in London.

"Anyone care to tell me what's going on?" All Harry had done was sit in the chair with a smirk on his face, not taking his eyes off of me. I grimaced at him before turning to Lucy for an explanation.

"Ok." Lucy took a breath before speaking. "So, John here got in touch with me saying that Harry had seen you on Youtube and wanted to meet you. I arranged for him to come and see you and we've talked. We think it would be a great idea if you two did a song together."

"Wha-" I went to protest but Lucy placed her hands up, stopping me.

"Before you protest, it would be a really great opportunity. You know, get your profile up a bit?"

I stared at my hands, suddenly self-conscious. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Okay, so one of the most famous musicians in the world wanted to work with me. But One Direction? Their music wasn't really my thing. I mean, what did he expect? Do some teeny bopper, upbeat number with some cheesy, meaningless lyrics about teen love?

"Why?" I looked directly at him. His green eyes were still burning into me but he didn't look embarrassed like most people do when they get caught staring. His grin simply widened.

"Why, what?" God, I wanted to slap that smirk off his face.

"Don't play dumb. Why would you possibly want to work with me when there are a million female artists out there who are a lot more known than me? Oh, don't tell me. You wanted to do me a favour? Make my dreams come true?" My voice was brimming with sarcasm. I knew I was being an ungrateful asshole but he seemed so full of himself.

"Anna.." Lucy's warning voice rang through my ears. She was going to kill me later.

"Hey, it's cool. I get it. If I was doing this as a favour, don't you think I would have a picked someone a little more grateful?"

"Oh, sorry. Did you want me on my knees, humbly thanking you for your kindness?"

"I want you on your knees but not like that." He bit his lip, giving me a wink. Was this kid for real?

"Oh, Jesus Christ." Really? I closed my eyes, putting my head in my hands.

"No, just Harry."

"You're an idiot."

"Alright, that's enough. Obviously Anna needs more time to think this over. We'll meet up as soon as Anna is done with her last two shows." She gave me a killer glare before turning to John. "I'm sorry about that John. It was nice meeting you."

Harry managed to move his eyes away from me as he jumped to his feet, running a hand through his curls. "See you soon, Anna Wilson."

I gave him a fake smile and waved as he walked out the door. I got to my feet the second he was gone and attempted to stop Lucy's impending wrath.

"Before you yell at me – don't. We need to finish packing up and go because it's really late, okay? You can shout at me later." I then promptly ran out of the room to see how the guys were getting on with loading the van.

It was around 1.30am by the time we reached Cardiff, where my next gig was to be held. Usually we tried to space out my gigs by at least a couple of days so overnight travel wasn't necessary but this time, it couldn't be helped. Besides, sometimes I really liked travelling in the middle of the night. It gave me a little thrill, being up and travelling while everyone else was asleep. Especially when it was chilly inside the van and I could snuggle up in a big jumper, plug in my iPod and think about anything and everything. Generally I daydreamed. Even though I was luckier than a lot of people, I always liked to make up little scenarios in my head that I hoped would happen. About going to different countries, meeting a sweet guy, camping in the mountains, having adventures and playing my music all over the world. This time though, I was thinking about Harry. I felt like a cliché, but he'd gotten under my skin. That stupid smirk that never left his face, those pervasive bright green eyes, the mess of brown curly hair; the images kept flashing in the back of my mind. I didn't even know if I wanted to do this song with him. The thought of being in a confined space with him, for one thing, made me wanted to poke my eyes out. I don't think there'd be enough room and for me with his ego there too. And I had this horrible feeling that I might be selling out, you know? I couldn't help but think of the immense amount of publicity something like this would bring to me but did I want it? I'd been pretty happy building a career for myself all on my own and yeah, I wasn't internationally known like him but I wasn't sure I wanted to be.


	3. Chapter 3

The last two of my shows flew past and before I knew it I was stepping out of a taxi in front of my building. I owned a loft apartment very close to the centre of London. I loved my apartment and as I reached my floor I couldn't help but smile at the fact that I would be sleeping in my own bed tonight. I pushed open the door to reveal my apartment exactly as I left it. I dragged my suitcase through the door, abandoning it there and heading straight to the kitchen to flick on the kettle. I had the most British craving for a good cup of tea. All of a sudden, I remembered that I promised to ring my best friend Eva as soon as I was back in London. Slipping out my iPhone, I dialled her number.

"ANNA! Tell me the reason you're calling is because you're back in London. I'm dying to see you! Literally." Eva had the tendency to be a little dramatic.

"God, I missed you. Come round right now?"

"Be there in ten. Love ya!" And as soon as it had started, the call was over.

I made my tea and headed to my bedroom to change into my sweatpants. Eva was my best friend; there was definitely no need to dress the part. I settled on the sofa and absentmindedly skimmed through the TV guide while I waited for Eva to arrive. Me and her had been best friends since the start of high school; we'd battled puberty, first kisses, first boyfriends and getting drunk for the time and survived it all. We'd both gone on to study at our schools sixth form and after that, I'd decided to focus on my music career and she'd decided to go to university. She was studying Archaeology at UCL and I couldn't be more proud of her.

The sound of the buzzer interrupted my thoughts and I rushed to the receiver.

"Anna Wilson, how can I help you?" I sung into the receiver. I knew it annoyed her when I didn't buzz her up straight away.

"Let me up you dick!" Told you.

"Rude." I buzzed her up anyway and flung open the door, waiting patiently for her to reach my floor. Hearing the lift ping open, I peeked into the hallway and caught sight of my best friend, also dressed in sweatpants. I stepped out into the hallway and started running towards her, flinging my arms around her.

"So, how was the tour?" Eva and I were sprawled across my sofa watching Friends re-runs and eating pizza. I swallowed my mouthful, unsure of whether to tell her about the Harry incident.

"It was really great. I missed playing shows so much. The London date… was kind of weird though." I turned my gaze back to the TV, regretting the words already. I knew Eva wasn't going to let it pass.

"Weird? How?" Eva was a seriously big fan of One Direction. I knew she was going to freak out.

I bit my lip. "Well, I finished the show and Lucy was like 'I want you to meet someone' which was sort of weird because she looked really nervous."

"And? Who was it?"

"Uh it was- it was Harry Styles." I squeezed my eyes shut and prepared for screaming or something. Instead, I got nothing.

"Evaaa? You okay?" Still nothing. "Are you broken?"

"I- Why? Why did Lucy want you to meet… Harry Styles?"

"My thoughts exactly at the time but apparently he wants to do a song together or something. I have literally no idea what he's getting out of it. It's dumb anyway." I shoved a spoonful of ice cream in my mouth as Eva stared at me incredulously.

"Dumb?" Suddenly she was whacking me over the head with the cushion.

"Ow! Dude, st- stop hitting me!" I grabbed the cushion out of her hands, holding it to my chest. "What the hell Eva?"

"You got asked to work with Harry Styles." She waved a hand in front of my face. "Did you get that? HARRY. STYLES. And what, you think it's dumb? You're dumb!"

"Look, it's not a big deal. In fact, it's pretty shady. You know how famous he is, he could get anyone. Why me?"

"Who cares?! You are not turning this down, Anna Wilson or I'll never talk to you again. That's a promise." I rolled my eyes, not doubting that she meant it.


	4. Chapter 4

Eva left soon after threatening to never speak to me again. She needed to get up early for class the next morning. It was 10pm by the time she left and I didn't feel all that tired so I flipped open my laptop to check up on my Facebook and twitter. My twitter was full of mentions with people who had come to my gigs saying that it was nice meeting me and that they had an amazing night. I always liked going through them because they made me feel better no matter how bad I felt. Out of curiosity, I typed in Harry's username into the search bar. A little look couldn't do any harm, could it? I wasn't going to follow him or anything. To my surprise I saw one written on the day we met. It read: "enjoyed making a new acquaintance today". Was he talking about me? But it was written the day of the London gig. I clicked on it and saw that it had thousands of favourites and retweets, along with replies like "who was it? :)" and more extreme ones such as, "STOP IGNORING ME HARRY!" I shuddered. His fans were insane.

I shut down my laptop and figured it was time for sleep. Besides, I had to meet with Lucy tomorrow and endure the inevitable wrath.

I woke up to the sound of my ringtone blasting in my ears. I groaned, absolutely hating the sound. I forced myself to reach for it anyway and checked the screen, seeing the time and the caller simultaneously. It was Lucy and I was late. Shit.

I scrambled out of my bed, sliding across the bar to answer the call.

"Hey Luce." I tried to keep my voice steady and act casual.

"I'm downstairs. Buzz me in." She hung up. Shit, shit, shit. She sounded angry. I did as I was told, quickly flattening down my hair and pulling a bra on underneath my sleeping gear. Please God say she's alone. I waited nervously by the door, pulling it open before her knuckles had barely touched the surface.

"I'm so sor-" She wasn't alone. "Oh."

"Liking the look, Wilson." I glared at the curly haired boy before storming back to my bedroom to get changed.

"Why the fuck didn't you warn me?" Me and Lucy were in the kitchen making tea while Harry was sat on the sofa. I was struggling to maintain my whisper.

"Anna, language." I scoffed. Her acting like my mother really got on my nerves sometimes.

"Whatever, answer the question."

"It was punishment. For being late." Great. I would have praised her if she hadn't just embarrassed me in front of Harry Styles. Of all people to see me in the morning, it had to be him.

"You're a bitch." I stalked out of the kitchen and slumped down on the sofa. I may be 18 but I could still act like a hormonal teenager.

"Someone forgot their happy pills this morning." Did that stupid smirk ever leave his face?

"Shut up." I growled. No way was I in the mood for this today. "Is there any reason why you're here or do you just like annoying me for no reason?"

"Anna, for Christ's sake. Be nice." Lucy entered with the tea, setting it down on the coffee table.

"Quit acting like my mum, Luce."

"It's definitely the second reason. Plus, seeing how good you look in the morning was a bonus." He checked his watch. "Oh wait, I mean afternoon."

"Ha ha, hilarious. I have just finished touring you know."

"Try doing a month tour of America, babe and then talk to me about being tired." How arrogant could he get?

"Yeah well, sorry not everyone's as famous as you."

"You could be." He winked. Only serving to remind me of the decision that they were probably expecting now.

I cleared my throat, figuring I'd better say it now.

"Look, I know you both want my decision... And I'll do it okay? I kind of have to now anyway." I watched Harry's face as the smirk finally left and was replaced by an even more annoying grin. Great. Lucy looked happy for once too; maybe it was worth it the agony of spending time with Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry and Lucy stayed at my apartment for a couple of hours after I agreed to the song. Lucy made us lunch, Harry talked about his plans and I managed to put my distaste for the whole thing aside. I mean, he seemed genuinely enthusiastic.

"Anna, you might have noticed that we don't really write many of our songs. At least, not on our own. I know, it's bad but I've tried. I can only get a few lines and then I can't do it." He looked at me so nervously when he admitted it that I feel something twinge inside of me.

"It's cool; we'll work on it together. It just.. needs to be real okay? That's my one condition. I don't sing manufactured bullshit." I found myself smiling at him.

He laughed softly. "Language, Anna."

"God, you're as bad as her." I groaned, motioned to Lucy who was engrossed in some reality TV show.

"Watch it," she warned, obviously not as engrossed as I thought.

"Right, when are we starting this? Because I'd rather not start it right away. God, I need a holiday." I really did. The tour had been exhausting; it had definitely been a shock to the system.

"Hey, I have a place by the beach in Ireland. If you wanna borrow it?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Why are you being so nice?"

"Just taking pity on you."

"Asshole."

"Hey, no, maybe you should. Even better, you two should go together." Lucy was staring at us, a mischievous smile on her face.

"WHAT?" Harry and I almost shouted in unison.

"You need some bonding time if you intend on writing together. How do you expect to do that if you can't stand each other?" Even though she had a point, I dreaded the idea of spending a week or more alone with Harry.

"You trust me alone with her?" Harry interjected giving us both a wink. Ugh. "Hey, it could be alright. Besides if it gets rough, I'll just invite the boys down. Niall would love it."

"Wonderful."

Me, Lucy and Harry agreed that I could have one week to myself to lounge around and do nothing before we flew to Ireland. We were apparently staying in a tiny seaside village in the middle of nowhere. So, if I ended up killing Harry, no one would know. Well, maybe.

The week before I left consisted mainly of me panicking about spending a week with a guy I hardly knew, trying to pack and drinking a lot of iced coffee. Oh, and telling Eva that I was going away with Harry Styles. When I told her over the phone, I had to pull it away from my ear to prevent a headache because of the screaming.

"I fucking KNEW you'd come around!" Her voice was laced with glee.

"Uh no, I still don't like him and I'm definitely not happy about this. Your threats worked, that's all."

"Uh-huh, let's see how you feel next week." She started singing 'love is in the air' and I promptly hung up. Love was not in the air and it never would be.

Harry had called me after to tell me what time we've been going to the airport and that apparently we were taking a private jet. Of course. I felt like a fraud; why should I go on a private jet and not a standard airplane? Right, because I was going with Harry Styles and he'd probably be mobbed.

"Wait, do we have to walk through the airport?" I didn't want to risk being seen with Harry and having people question our relationship or thinking we were dating.

He'd laughed in response. "No, we go a different way. Don't worry; I won't get the chance to embarrass you."

"You mean I don't get the chance to embarrass you." I'd joked.

"Yeah, pretty much."

Much to my despair, Monday, the day we were flying, rolled around quickly. Too quickly. Our flight was at 5am for some absurd reason.

"It's a private jet, can't you pick the time?" I'd whined to Harry on the phone.

"Doesn't work like that babe. Pilots have other places to fly you know." I still didn't know how I felt about Harry calling me 'babe' so casually all the time. It felt too intimate but then again, I felt like I'd known him for years. Not in a good way. Like, in the way that you put up with an irritating boy that sits next to you in class for years.

So there I was, at 4.30am on a Monday, standing by the door in my apartment waiting for Harry to pick me up. I was going to make an effort, really I was, but I ended it up wearing leggings, an oversized boyfriend tee and an even more oversized sweater. I gave Harry my grumpiest face on the drive to the airport and made him buy me iced coffee on the way.

"It's December, why the hell do you want iced coffee?" I scowled and gave him the finger, getting a disapproving look in return. I'd learned that Harry didn't like swearing and was very careful not to do it himself. I, on the other hand, cursed like a sailor.

When we arrived at the airport there was next to no waiting around. A few simple security checks later and I was entering a private jet for the first time in my time. Okay, so the kid in me was pretty excited about this and I wasn't disappointed. Inside the jet were several huge, cream coloured armchairs and a huge TV screen in front of them. I was told that there was a bedroom further down with an on-suite shower and toilet. I couldn't believe how nice it was, it was unreal.

"Wait, what's that? Is that- no it can't be! A smile?" Harry's sarcasm punctured my thoughts and I gave him my best glare.

"Ah, I knew it couldn't be possible." Suddenly, his hand was on the small of my back, pushing me towards one of the armchairs. His hand felt tingly on my back even through the layers of clothing. "You're tired, right? Get some sleep."

Even though the flight would only be about an hour, I figured he was right and I was beyond exhausted. That coffee did nothing to help my sleepiness. So with sleep in mind, I led on my side with my knees pulled up and closed my eyes. I woke up with a soft voice singing in my sub-conscious. Wakey wakey, Anna Banana. Anna Banana? I fondly remembered my dad calling me that when I was younger. But this wasn't my dad, it was Harry. I groaned as my eyes adjusted to the sudden light. We were still in the jet but the doors were open so I guessed we were in Ireland.

"Anna, we have to get off the jet. Now." His voice was soft and gentle as anything but I couldn't move. I think I was still half asleep.

"Harry, I don't waaaannnaaaa." I moaned loudly. I heard Harry sigh loudly. Before I knew it, one of his arms was wrapped around my shoulders and the other was looped under my knees. Was he really going to carry me off the jet? I took a sharp intake of breath when I realised: yes. Yes, he was.


	6. Chapter 6

I vaguely remembered Harry positioning me in the front seat of a car and us driving off but I must have dropped off again. I was woken up once again by Harry gently shaking me, saying something about eating. I opened my eyes and stretched, whacking my hand on the roof the car.

"Ow. Where are we?" My voice was croaky from lack of water I guess.

"Service station. It's lunchtime and I'm hungry. Come on, out the car."

"Alright bossy." I let him grab my hand and help me out of the car, my eyes squinting at the daylight. "God, I need a drink." I rubbed my throat, trying to get some moisture in my mouth.

"Probably all that snoring." Harry chuckled quietly. Oh, God. I knew I snored; Eva and many of my friends had complained about it after sleeping with me in the room. Still, I seemed to have a knack of embarrassing myself in front of Harry.

"Shit."

"I've literally never heard anyone snore that loudly."

"Yeah, alright."

"It was distracting my driving."

"Shut up." I slapped him on the arm. "I bet your driving is awful anyway. I'm glad I was passed out."

"You can drive if you want."

"Pass."

Harry bought us lunch and told me that we were only about half an hour away from where we were staying. I sipped my coffee (hot, much to my disdain) and contemplated a conversation topic. Harry didn't seem concerned about the silence though as he shovelled his food.

"So, what do your band mates think about this?" I found it odd that he hadn't really mentioned them. I had no idea what they were like other than what I'd seen on TV and stuff.

"Louis's worried, as always." His mouth twitched into a fond smile. "He thinks you're going to kill me."

"He has a good point." Harry smiled. God, that smile was life-changing. I was snapped out of my ridiculous trance by the sound of Harry's phone buzzing on the table.

"Speak of the devil." He slid the bar across to answer the call. "Hey, Lou!" His smile widened even more when he heard his friends' voice.

"Yeah we're just having lunch. We're about half an hour away." I watched as he listened intently to the other end.

"Uh, sure man." He pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at me. "He wants to talk to you."

"Wait, what?" I suddenly felt a bit sick. Before I could do anything, Harry was shoving the phone in my hand.

"Go on, he doesn't bite." I gulped and slowly lifted the phone to my ear.

"Anna?"

"… Hi."

He laughed quietly, obviously detecting the nerves in my voice. "He's right, I don't bite." I could feel Harry's eyes on me. "When you're back, I want to meet you okay? And be nice to him. He's been through a lot recently. See you, Anna."

"Okay, bye Louis."

"What did he say?" Harry sounded eager.

I tapped my nose. "None of your business." I got a pout in return. I wondered what Louis meant about Harry going 'through a lot recently'. Like what? As for the being nice to him, I didn't think I could make a promise on that one.

(Harry's POV)

The last stretch to the cottage was a view that I always loved to see. As we drove along the coast, I glanced at Anna to see her reaction. She'd wound the window down and had her eyes closed as the wind rushed against her face and hair. I found it difficult to keep my eyes on the road. I turned up the volume up loud on the music that was playing from my iPhone and relished in seeing her smile sweetly, her eyes still closed.

We eventually reached the rocky road down to the cottage and pulled up outside. I smiled fondly at the place; I'm sure Anna would be surprised at the shabbiness of it all. I'd bought it when One Direction had just taken off so I didn't have an awful lot to spend but enough. Several people went on at me, saying I could upgrade and build on it, make it bigger but I didn't want to. Besides the fact that I liked the shabby paint job and the rickety steps, there was only one of me. Staying in a massive house all by myself never appealed to me. Instead of complaining about the size, like I was afraid she would, Anna's eyes brightened as soon as she saw it. She rushed out of the car, not bothering to shut the door, and ran to the front steps. I scrambled out of the car to warn her.

"Careful babe. They're not the most stable steps in the world." It suddenly struck me how comfortable I had become using affectionate names towards her. I was pretty sure she still thought I was an arrogant dick and probably disliked me intensely but still, I couldn't help myself. She didn't seem to mind all that much anyway.

She smiled dumbly at me and carefully walked up the steps. She turned around, facing the sea and was clearly admiring the view. I made my way over to her, my boots scuffing up the dirt. She reached out her hand when I got to her, helping me up. She didn't let go of my hand as we looked out over the sea and the beach below. It was December so there was slight wind and there was a decided lack of sun but it was still a great view and Anna seemed happy enough. I, however, was more concerned with the way her felt in mine. Her hands were warm, regardless of the cold temperature, and she mindlessly brushed her thumb over mine, occasionally squeezed her fingers. Did this mean she didn't actually hate me?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: any feedback would really be appreciated!

Harry had shown me around the cottage after we'd spent a good five minutes looking out at the ocean and holding hands. I'm not quite sure why I'd held on to his hand but it didn't feel awkward and he didn't protest. It felt good, really, feeling someone else's hand in mine. I hadn't been with anyone for a long time and I missed simple intimate things like holding hands. Not that I wanted to go there with Harry. No way.

Thankfully, it was big enough to have two bedrooms. There was a nice size kitchen, though I doubted that Harry could actually cook, and a huge TV in the living room. I unpacked the clothes in my suitcase and headed into the living room, flicking on the TV. It was around 1pm so it mainly consisted of shitty daytime shows like Jeremy Kyle.

"Oh, she's pretty." I heard Harry walk behind me into the kitchen. I laughed as a woman flashed up on the screen, her teeth crooked and her hair a mess, shouting something abusive. The people on this show were notoriously not that great looking. I promptly switched it off.

"I'm boreeeeed." I whined loudly towards the kitchen.

"Already?! We've only been here 10 minutes."

"Can we go down to the beach?" I twisted in my seat to face Harry who was in the kitchen looking through the cupboards. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but we have to go get food after." I rushed out of the room and grabbed my purse from the bedroom. Before Harry could say 'wait' I was out of the door and running down the path that led directly to the beach. I flung my shoes off as soon as I got to the bottom and pulled my leggings up to my knees. I knew the water was going to be freezing as hell but the adrenaline from running made it seem like a good idea. Before I knew it I was ankle deep in the ice water. I let out a shriek than the whole of Ireland could probably hear. And then I started laughing. You know that manic laughter after you hit your funny bone? It was kind of like that. Suddenly, I noticed Harry standing a few feet away, laughing almost as much as I was. He'd taken his shoes off and rolled his black skinny jeans up as far as they would go.

"Come on! It's lovely and warm." He raised his eyebrows doubtingly at me.

"Yeah I bet it is. I'm not getting in. You're absolutely mad, you know that?" He crossed his arms over his chest and gave me a funny look.

"Of course." I smiled widely despite the fact that I was 100% sure my feet were going to fall off. No way was he going to get away without suffering like I was. I slowly made my way towards him, not letting my smile waver. He obviously assumed I was done so he turned and began walking back to the path. I had other ideas, however. I grabbed his arm and began dragging him with all my strength towards the icy ocean.

"Anna. Anna, stop. I'm not going- AH!" I let out a satisfied laugh as the waves curled themselves around his ankles.

"I'm going to kill you." There was a pause before I legged it away from him. Naively thinking I could out run him, I let out a scream when I felt two arms grab me around my waist and swing me round.

"Harr- Harry, let... go of me!" I was out of breath from running and laughing and my stomach was aching. Before I could fight my way out of his grip, he'd hoisted me over his shoulder and was carrying me back to the sea of death.

"Oh my God… Harry. I swear to God, don't drop me." I could feel that stupid smirk.

"What's the magic word?"

"You fucker. I'm not begging you." I felt a sudden drop and screeched.

"Really? God, this water is warm. Maybe we should go a bit deeper." I could've cried, I was so scared.

"Okay, okay. Please… please don't drop me." I shut my eyes, waiting for his answer.

"Say you're sorry."

"WHAT?" I slapped my hand against his back angrily.

"You heard me."

"Alright, I'm sorry." I used the least sincere voice I could manage. Amazingly, he seemed satisfied and dropped me on the sand.

"I hate you." I then quickly ran as fast as my legs could carry me back to the path before he had the chance to grab me again.

It was evening and Harry and I had stocked up the cupboards and the fridge. The village we were staying in was tiny and full of old people so luckily there wasn't any threat of him being noticed. As we walked around, I was surprised to find Harry picking up actual ingredients rather than stuff that was made already. If he thought I was going to cook, he had another thing coming. I could barely make cheese on toast with burning it.

"You hungry?" Harry was led lazily on the sofa, scrolling through his phone.

"Sure." He sprung to his feet and headed to the kitchen. I put my feet up on the coffee table and flicked idly through the TV guide. I could hear Harry behind me getting things from the fridge. I turned around to see that he had set up pots and pans, an array of vegetables and what looked like chicken. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"You can cook?" He looked up startled just as he was about to cut into an onion.

"Uh, yeah?" I quickly shut my mouth that had drooped open slightly. I'll be perfectly honest; a guy who can cook was, to me, 100% more appealing.

"Oh. Well, I can't but do you want any help?"

"You can chop these vegetables if you want." I smiled as I walked over and placed my iPhone on the speaker dock.

"I want you to rock me, rock me." I quickly pressed the next button, realising that it was one of his own songs blasting through the kitchen.

"That's embarrassing." I blushed furiously as he chuckled quietly behind me.

"You have my music on there? I thought you hated me?"

"I do, but your music isn't bad." He reached over my shoulder, flicking back and pressing play.

"That's too bad." I felt his hot breath against my ear and felt shivers shoot violently down my spine. His body was dangerously close to mine so I gently nudged my elbow into his stomach, moving back to the chopping board. I concentrated on slicing carrots, letting my hair curtain over my face to hide my undoubtedly crimson cheeks.


	8. Chapter 8

[Harry's POV]

I liked making Anna blush, I liked cooking for her and I liked hearing her sing in the shower. We had survived two days together already and had spent a lot of time inside because of the cold weather. We'd light the fire and put on a film and write lyrics and chords for the song. I had never quite got the hang of a guitar so instead I sat next to her and watched as her delicately fingers moved over the strings. Even though she still got frosty when I walked around the house in my boxers, I think Anna Wilson was starting to like me.

"We should go down to the beach tonight. We can make a fire." I wanted any excuse to spend time with Anna. That and I had a surprise planned.

"It'll still be freezing though." She grimaced as she scrolled through her phone.

"We have alcohol. And we can always use each other for heat." I gave her a wink. She promptly slapped me on the arm.

"Yes to the alcohol, no to you."

It was 7pm and seeing as it was December, it was already dark. I had set up the stuff for the fire earlier so all I had to do was light it. I had placed six chairs and around the fire and had stocked up on plenty of beer and cider. Anna had complained that she didn't have a good enough jumper so I lent her my crew neck sweater. As she lay happily on the couch, my sweater swamping her, I couldn't have been happier myself.

"What are we waiting for?" Anna moaned quietly with her eyes closed. Just as her sentence finished, the doorbell rang through the house. Anna bolted upright as I sprinted to the door.

"Harry! Who the hell is that?!" I wasn't concerned that I may have given Anna a heart attack, only that my four best friends were stood on the other side of the door. I yanked it open to see them all lined up on the doorstep, holding beer and luggage. I lunged forward to Niall who pulled me into a hug and the other guys proceeded to form a group hug.

"So where's your girl Hazza?" Niall quipped, launching himself through the door.

[and back to Anna]

I was standing in the living room, rooted to the spot. I could hear Harry talking to people outside but I had no idea who it was. As the minutes passed and I heard several voices, I came to the realisation that I might know who it was after all. I had no idea what to do with myself. Why would Harry spring this onto me like this? I could understand maybe bringing Louis or Niall but all of them? Wasn't that a bit full-on? It's not like we were dating or anything, surely it wasn't that important for me to meet his friends already. Or maybe it was because he felt awkward or didn't want to be around me on his own anymore. He did joke about it when we talked about going away.

Before I knew it, a blonde boy appeared in the doorway wearing a dark green jumper and a striped shirt underneath. I was pretty sure this was Niall.

"You must be Anna!" My guess was confirmed as his wonderful Irish accent boomed through the room.

"Hi." I smiled nervously, lifting my hand to wave slightly. Niall was rushing towards me at an alarming speed and before I knew it, I was enveloped in a bone-crushing hug.

"I'm Niall!" As he pulled away, I noticed his sea blue eyes. They were beautiful, but nothing compared to Harry's.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled widely; he really was sweet. I was honestly worried they weren't going to like me.

"You got any food?" He gave me a friendly wink and I laughed, pointing to the kitchen.

"Help yourself." As he made his way to the kitchen, the others appeared.

Harry led them over to me, introduced me happily. The others weren't as crazy as Niall; Liam and Zayn gave me a kiss on the cheek while Louis pulled me into a gentle hug. He looked at me sincerely and told me he was glad to meet me at last. Harry grabbed the drinks from the counter and told everyone to get their butts down to the beach. As the rest made their way out of the door, I grabbed Harry's arm, holding him back.

"Harry, what the hell? Why didn't you tell me they were coming?" He looked shocked.

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Yeah, some surprise. It's a bit overwhelming you know."

"I thought you'd be happy." His expression was so hurt; I couldn't help but feel a stab of guilt.

"What, meeting four of the most important people in your life? Why don't we just jump right in and meet the parents next?" I was getting too angry with him but I couldn't stop.

"I'm sorry Anna." And with that, he walked slowly towards the door and out to the beach. I took a deep breath, all of a sudden desperately wanting to go to bed and not have to do this. It was going to be awkward as hell now.

As I had predicted, it was absolutely fucking freezing outside. I curled up on my camping chair, my legs crossed and my blanket wrapped tightly around me. I was cradling a bottle of cider, taking long gulps in an attempt to get mildly drunk. You don't feel the cold when you're drunk, experience had taught me this. Even though all the boys had been nice, Niall was the sweetest. He asked me tons of questions about myself, particularly about my guitar playing. I even flirted with him a little bit, ignoring what Harry might think.

"I always like a girl who can play guitar. They aren't many around though." Niall sipped his beer happily, grinning at me.

"Good job you found me then." I giggled innocently.

There was a sudden crash as Harry dropped his empty beer bottle into the box of others. I had a feeling he was pretty wasted seeing as he'd gulped down a lot of beer.

"We should play a drinking game!" Harry's words slurred as he leaned dangerously close to the fire to grab the vodka bottle. Louis looked soberly at me. What? It wasn't my fault Harry couldn't handle his drink. Louis had chosen not to drink, I assume because he usually had to take care of everyone. Zayn looked half-asleep and was mumbling something about his girlfriend and Liam was led on sand laughing happily to himself.

"Harry." I warned. "I think you've drunk enough."

"Oh, come on Anna Banana. Don't be so booooring." He was ridiculous. Why did I think I saw something in him?

"Fine." I figured it would be fun to see his hangover tomorrow and I figured I would be fine seeing as I wasn't completely gone like him.

"YES. Anyone else?" There was no reply aside from some groaning.

"Just me and you then Anna Wilson." I grimaced and rolled my eyes. Idiot.

"I need a piss." Niall announced suddenly, getting out of his chair and walking off, leaving me and Harry practically alone. Great. Harry grabbed two shot glasses and handed one to me.

"What are we playing?"

"Never have I ever!" Wonderful.

"I'll start! Never have I ever… had sex?" Harry smiled horribly at me. Suddenly, I felt like he knew. So, there's nothing wrong with this but I was nearly 19 and I hadn't actually sex. A part of me was ashamed, although I wasn't sure why. While Harry took a drink, my shot stayed exactly where it was. As his eyes came back to me, they widened.

"You-" I cut him off quickly.

"MY turn. Never have I ever… dated someone I didn't actually fancy." The whole world had heard about Harry and Taylor's supposed romance but a lot of people doubted it. I hoped this would catch him out. He frowned slightly and brought the drink to his lips.

"Never have I ever…" His speech was drawling even more now as he squinted his eyes. "Lied about my feelings towards someone." I guessed this one was about me and him. Reluctantly, I gulped down the disgusting liquid. He smiled triumphantly.

"Never have I ever… cheated on someone?" I felt a stab as Harry slowly downed a shot.

"Wow, guess you aren't the nice guy everyone thinks you are then." I'd had enough of playing dumb games. I gave Harry a dirty look before making a run for the house, knowing Niall was still there. I stumbled slightly, feeling dizzy from all the drink and ran straight into the blonde-haired boy.

"Whoa there. You okay?" Niall grabbed my arms, stopping me from falling.

"Yeah… just Harry. He's an idiot." He laughed.

"I know, he has his moments."

"He cheated on someone! Who would trust someone like that?"

"You should talk to him, let him explain. It's a lot more complicated than that, okay?" He then pulled me into a tight hug and I let my head bury into his shoulder, breathing in the smell of his shirt. We stayed like that for a few minutes until the sound of someone stumbling around caught my attention.

[Harry's POV]

The alcohol had well and truly gotten into my system and I wasn't really aware of anything other than the spinning in my head. I knew I had upset Anna and wanted to go and talk her to her but when I got up from my chair, I realised it was very hard for me to walk in a straight line. I had managed to make it up the path to the house and to the steps, to find her and Niall wrapped in each other's arms. My heart sunk to my feet and I was overcome with nausea, not knowing if it was the alcohol or the sight before me. There was no mistaking that I was jealous, more jealous than I'd been in my entire life. I'd liked Anna from the minute I met her and my feelings had only intensified. I was pretty sure she knew this. So why had she been flirting with Niall all night and why was he holding her like that? I attempted to duck to the side of the steps but whacked my elbow and knocked over a plant in the process. Great. I heard a set of footsteps make their way over to where I was and sure enough, Anna was staring down at me.

"Harry? What the hell are you doing?"

I stumbled to my feet as best I could, shrugging her off when she tried to help me. "Nothing. What time is it?"

"It's midnight."

"Right. I'm going to bed."

"Harry, look, I'm sorry for storming off. Niall told me there was more to the story so maybe we can talk about it tomorrow?" I wondered what else Niall had told her.

"I bet he did. Just forget Anna, why should you care that I cheated on someone? You hate me, remember?" A look of confusion flashed on her face.

"Har-"

"Goodnight Anna."


	9. Chapter 9

(I'm such an idiot, I totally missed out this chapter woops)

It was the morning after the night before and I'd woken up in my own bed, miraculously. Checking the time, I saw that it was 10.30am. I figured the boys would probably still be passed out and I'd have to make breakfast for everyone. I hoped they liked burnt bacon. I gave my hair a quick brush and checked for smudged mascara that I'd missed last night. I made my way to the kitchen in my pyjamas, walking past Harry's room on the way. The door was left pretty much wide open and I could make out a few bodies under the covers. Niall and Louis were splayed on the floor and I assumed the rest of them were in the bed. I rolled my eyes and opened the door at the end of the hallway. I thought was strange that it was shut but I realised why as soon as I walked through the door. Someone was singing.

"I'm just the underdog who finally got the girl and I am not ashamed to tell it to the world…"

I stood behind Harry as he swayed to the music and moved around the kitchen, his back to me the whole time. I wasn't familiar with the song he was singing but I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. He was wearing plaid pyjama pants and no shirt and his hair was a wonderful mess of curls. All of a sudden he's stopped singing.

"Truly madly deeply." I gasped from shock and my cheeks instantly turned the colour of tomatoes. Why did that always happen around him?

"W-what?" I managed to stammer the words out, unfortunately not avoiding sounding like an idiot.

He turned around, giving me a dazzling grin. "The song I was singing. Guess you're really not a fan? It's the only one I don't have a solo in but it's my favourite."

"It's your song? And hey, I'm a fan. Just not the world's biggest one." I stood next to him and flicked on the kettle.

"What about me? Are you my biggest fan?" His eyes were full of amusement.

"You're an idiot. I don't think you're my biggest fan after last night." I felt a wave of sadness as I thought about how cold Harry was towards me last night. His grin disappeared but he reached for my hand and turned to face me.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I was a dick and you have every right to ask me about the whole cheating thing but all in good time okay?" I nodded. He pulled my arms gently around his neck and drew me into a hug. It was such an intimate thing, like we were a couple or something. But I liked it. I liked burying my face in his neck and feeling his bare soft skin against my cheek. I liked the feel of his hands on my waist and his thumb sweetly rubbing against my back, it was the most comforting feeling in the world.

"You don't have to tell me anything." I barely whispered into his shoulder. He didn't reply, only squeezed me tighter.

"Interrupting something?" There was an awkward cough as Harry and I sprung apart. Niall was smiling arrogantly at us. "You two kissed and made up yet?"

"Something like that." Harry replied as I poured hot water in my mug. I finished making my tea and made my way into the living room to watch TV. I watched carefully as Niall and Harry murmured to each other in the kitchen. What were they talking about? They obviously didn't want me to hear.

"Anna, me and the rest of the boys are going into town today. We thought you and Harry could use some time to do more writing."

"Yeah I'm sure that's why." Niall put his hands up in mock surrender, smiling cheekily.

"Do you reckon people are wondering where you are?" We had ended up in our usual spot for song writing which was the sofa. I had my legs crossed, the guitar sat comfortably on my lap. Harry was concentrating on the pad of paper in front of him, chewing on his pen. He was trying so hard and it was adorable.

"Hm? Oh, I don't know. Probably. It's nice to have some space anyway."

"I guess people forget you're just a person, right?" I gazed at him, trying to read his expression.

"Privacy isn't something I really have any more to be honest." He smiled sadly.

"I can't imagine living like that."

"It's not so bad." I stared at him, raising my eyebrows. He laughed.

"Don't you ever wish you could be normal?"

"I am normal. At least, I am with you." There was a pause before his expression turned to what looked like nervousness. "I suppose I better tell you about that whole revelation last night."

"Honestly it's not-"

"I want to, Anna. I don't want you to feel like you don't trust me." I simply nodded. "So, when I was with Taylor, we hung out a lot with her friends. One of them in particular, her best friend, she was great. Her name was Hannah. I liked Taylor, as a friend but I think she wanted more than that. Well, I think you know the circumstances of our 'relationship'. Anyway, me and Hannah started hanging out a lot and I-I think I fell for her. But Taylor found out and she was so mad, I thought she would go to the press. I still feel guilty because I know how badly she was treated in the past and she still hates me."

"What happened to Hannah?" He shrugged carelessly.

"She told me it was over and I haven't seen her since."

"Do you still love her?"

"No." He looked me straight in the eye, his voice strong and sincere.

"Okay. Tea?"

"Wha-" Before he could finish, I'd plopped my guitar on his lap and was heading into the kitchen. Honestly, it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be and I just felt like carrying on as normal. As I reached into the cupboard for the mugs, I felt Harry's presence behind me. His hair tickled my neck as he leaned close to my ear.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" His voice was smooth and raspy and prickled all the way down my spine.

"Maybe." With one hand, he pushed my hair away from my neck, his breath still tickling my ear. At the same time, he moved his other hand under my top and placed it on my waist. I remembered the day he led me onto the jet and the way my skin tingled, even through the fabric. The effect was deepened without the extra layers. His body pressed tightly against me as he trailed kisses down my neck. I couldn't help letting out a whimper; my neck was a serious sensitive spot. This obviously pleased him as he let out a deep chuckle that went straight down south.

"Harry." I could barely get my voice out as his thumb gently rubbed against my skin. I couldn't take it anymore and twisted in his grip so I could face him.

"I like it when you say my name." I smiled as he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. The kiss was soft and sweet at first but quickly turned urgent. Harry gripped my waist, lifting me easily onto the counter. He moved his lips insistently against mine, running his tongue along my bottom lip, begging for access to my mouth. I happily granted access. I slipped my hands under his plain black t-shirt, gliding my hands over his abs. They weren't hard or super defined but they were there and they were magnificent. I revelled in the sound of his breath hitching and a soft groan escaped his lips. I could almost feel the butterfly tattoo underneath my fingers and hoped that's was what he was feeling in his stomach. Just as my hands had finally reached his beautiful head of brown curls, ready to give them all my attention, the front door was wrenched open. Harry sighed lazily and stepped backwards, allowing me to jump down just before the boys came crashing into the kitchen.


	10. Chapter 10

Soon after the boys got home with food and some films to watch that evening, they dragged Harry down to mess about on the beach. I decided to stay back and work on the song a little more and to my surprise, Louis made an excuse to stay behind too. So we ended up sat next to each other on the sofa, Louis flicking through the TV eating a sandwich and me strumming lightly on my guitar.

"So, what about your parents?" My heart skipped a little at Louis' sudden outburst.

"Huh?" He smiled fondly at me.

"Well, I met Lucy but she never mentioned your parents or anything. I just wondered what was up with that, seeing as you live on your own."

"Um." I wondered whether to tell Louis the truth. Did I trust him enough? He was one of Harry's best friends so I figured I could. "My dad died when I was little and my mum ran off to Spain with her new boyfriend last year."

"Shit. I'm sorry, Anna."

"It's whatever. I learned quickly that my mother wasn't worth a minute of my time. I just had to deal, you know?" My mum had fallen into depression after my dad died and turned to alcohol to solve her problems. I was left to look after my little sister, Abigail, as we grew up. This meant juggling school, working a part time job and babysitting. My sister had gone off to live with my Aunt in LA and I hadn't seen her in two years. I missed her every day.

"Have you told Harry about this?" I shook my head.

"No. He never asked." I did wonder why he never asked about them. Maybe he just didn't care.

"You should. He's actually pretty good with that stuff, personal experience and all."

"I don't know, I wouldn't want to burden him with my problems. He's too busy being super famous, remember?"

"He's more than that and you know it, Anna."

"I know."

All of a sudden, I heard what seemed like Niall's voice boom from outside. "ANNNNA. LOOOUIS!"

Louis and I sprung from the sofa and rushed to the door, flinging it open. What I saw in front of me made me feel sick. Zayn, Niall and Liam were holding a limp, pale Harry as blood gushed out of his arm.

"What the hell happened?!"

"Anna." Harry's voice was barely a whisper.

"I'm here sweetie. Boys, get him in the kitchen." They manoeuvred him into the kitchen and waited for me to instruct them. "Okay we need to wash it so get his arm to the sink." I rushed to Harry's side as Liam gently lifted his arm into the sink.

"Anna, I feel sick."

"It's the shock babe. Just keep breathing okay?" I ran his arm under the sink lightly to see how deep the cut was. "Niall, is there a doctor or hospital around here?"

"There's a doctor's in the town I think."

"We need to take him; I don't think we have any bandages here." Louis rushed to grab the car keys and we managed to get him outside and into the back of the car. Harry lent against me during the ride and I rubbed circles on his lower back to help the nausea. I hated seeing him like this, so weak and pale and barely able to groan my name. Every time he moaned uncomfortably I kissed the top of his head, comforting myself in the process too with the smell of his shampoo. I'd never felt anyone grip as tightly to my hand as he was.

Harry's POV

I was woken up by the sound of a door clicking open and shut. I felt like I'd been hit by a ten tonne truck and my head was pounding harder than it ever had.

"Did I wake you?" God, was I happy to hear that voice. I struggled to open my eyes but it was worth it to see Anna's face gazing at me in concern.

"Yes." I narrowed my eyes but chuckled under my breath.

"Sorry. How are you feeling?"

"Like I fell off a building." Anna smiled like I was the biggest idiot in the world.

"Headache? I brought you paracetamol."

"Thank you." I swallowed the tablets down with some water.

"You scared me, you idiot."

"Sorry about that." I ran a hand through my hair, which was probably a mess, and noticed the huge bandage on my arm. Shit. I looked guiltily at Anna, who looked like she'd barely slept. "You look tired."

She shrugged absentmindedly. "Didn't sleep much. You should get back to sleep." She got up to leave but I didn't want her to go anywhere.

"Anna, wait." I paused, wondering if she would reject me. "Stay with me?" I waited for her to nod before grabbing her hand and pulling her onto the bed in front of me, wrapping my arms around her.

It was around 9pm by the time Harry and I woke up. I'd forgotten how nice it felt to wake up entangled in someone's arms. I could feel his breath on my ear as he snored softly. I couldn't help but smile and think of him kissing me yesterday, I hadn't realised how much I'd wanted him before then. I figured I should probably get up and tell the boys how Harry was doing but his arm was draped heavily over my waist. I tried wriggling out but I suddenly felt his arm tighten, holding me down.

"Harry." I whispered in a warning tone.

"Stay." His voice was raspy and lazy. God, it was sexy.

"I really should get up." His arm tightened even more so I couldn't move at all.

"Tough." I flipped over so I was facing him.

"You're annoying."

"You love it." I reached over and started playing with his hair, his eyes fluttering shut at the contact. He looked like a happy little kitten and I wanted to kiss him all over his face. "Anna?" He murmured, barely moving his lips and keeping his eyes closed.

"Hmm?"

"I just wanted to stay sorry for yesterday again. It was my fault and I feel bad for worrying you."

"It's fine. I kinda liked looking after you anyway." God, did I just admit that? My cheeks burned as that stupid smirk formed on Harry's lips once again. "Don't say anything, Styles."

He chuckled lightly and started to pull me closer to him just as a loud, insistent knock sounded on the door.

"What?" Harry grunted loudly, sounding extremely annoyed.

"It's Niall, can I come in?" I took the opportunity to scoot away from Harry and jump out of the bed while he was distracted. He growled at me in annoyance but shouted for Niall to come in.

"Sorry to interrupt but we have two problems…"

"What's happening?" I could hear Louis raising his voice in the background, sounding like he was on the phone.

"Well firstly, there's like a massive swarm of fans outside and secondly there's a very drunk lady in front of them shouting for you Anna." My eyes widen and I could feel my head pounding. My mother. I stared at Niall in disbelief, feeling like my whole body was frozen to the spot. The only reason my mother ever visited me was to demand money from me. And if God forbid I refused, she'd get violent. I could feel Harry's presence beside me.

"Anna? Babe, you okay?"

"Harry." My voice was barely a whisper. Suddenly, something snapped and I was in panic mode. I grabbed his hands. "That's my mum. I didn't tell you about her because I didn't think you cared about my personal shit but she left me to go live in Spain a while ago with her new boyfriend. And she only ever comes back to beg for money from me but the last time I said no I ended up with a broken rib and a fractured nose." Without me realising, tears had begun streaming down my face.

I hated the way my own mother made me feel, like I was a vulnerable 10 year old girl again, not knowing what to do when her mum came home drunk at 1am and took a different man to her bedroom every time. I felt like a complete drama queen for dumping my baggage on Harry in under 20 seconds but I'd never felt more comfortable with anyone like I did with him.

"Hey." Harry took my chin between his thumb and forefinger, encouraging me to look him in the eyes. "You're safe with me."


End file.
